


you have a pizza my heart

by bugitonight (pikasoos)



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Jonghyun, Genderswap, fem!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/bugitonight
Summary: Minhyun should really stop being tongue-tied in front of her crush. It’s okay though, Jonghyun is equally as pathetic.Luckily, one of them gets enough courage to do something about it. Genderswapped!2hyun





	you have a pizza my heart

**Author's Note:**

> entirely self-indulgent and i wanted to post something for minhyun's birthday. happy belated birthday to my nu'est and w1 bias wrecker~
> 
> also, i like terrible puns

It’s all Seongwoo’s fault. Because it just is.

Now that isn’t fair, Minhyun sighs. It’s not entirely Seongwoo’s fault. In fact, her friend had put in a good word for her and her skills so she could get a part-time job at Wanna Pizzeria alongside her and get enough cash to spend an obscene amount of it on school projects and the occasional book. Without Seongwoo, she could still be broke and stretching the last of the side dishes Dongho’s mother had sent her a few weeks ago. 

Also, working at a pizza parlor isn’t as bad as Seongwoo makes it out to be. Seongwoo just likes to dramatically whine since she has a terrible crush on the football player who frequents said pizza parlor while her job means often leads her to be covered in sauce and look terribly unsexy most of the time. 

She remembers laughing at her friend when she had lamented over this, but she had taken over the counter anyway while Seongwoo brought Kang Daniel’s table their party-size hi-protein supreme with chicken wings on the side. 

Unfortunately, karma has a way of getting back at her and Minhyun now regrets laughing. She regrets it so, so much.

“One family-size four-cheese pizza for take-out, please,” Kim Jonghyun says, and it takes all of Minhyun’s power not to coo at how her sweater sleeves extend past her hands or how Jonghyun’s hair is pulled into a loose ponytail. 

She manages to get a grip on her self-control once she remembers she’s at work. Work, where she’s supposed to do her job. Being a broke sophomore is hard and she has too many group projects that need funds so she needs every single won that job is giving her.

“Sure. Fancy seeing you here, Jonghyun.” She inwardly cringes at herself because her voice is definitely close to cracking.

“I know,” Jonghyun smiles a little, and Minhyun is so, so weak. “At least we don’t have to run after balls now, right?”

Ah yes, that semester where she had soccer for PE and had to spend two times a week making a fool of herself because she hates any sport involving balls and detests running even more. 

From what she recalls, Jonghyun hadn’t been much better, though, falling over too many times from clumsiness and relegated to goalie status every time they had to play for their grades.  

“That’s me,” Minhyun tries not to panic because shit, Seongwoo is looking over and she can’t come over here now. Not when Minhyun is having a crisis. “Will that be all for your order?”

Jonghyun nods, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater. “Mhm. I know Jisung oppa has a fifteen to twenty minute waiting time for pizzas, so I’ll just wait over there.”

“Okay,” Minhyun squeaks and by then, Jonghyun has already gotten her queue number and is waiting for her order at one of the farther tables. 

She can’t even talk to her crush without being reduced to an incoherent mess. Why can’t she get her act together?

“Because you get all tongue-tied when she’s within five meters of you and overthink until something embarrassing comes out of your mouth.” Seongwoo snorts, and Minhyun groans because she actually said that out loud. 

Seongwoo really shouldn’t talk though, considering how much of a wreck she gets in front of Kang Daniel.

“Shut up, Ong.”

She’ll get through this. Somehow.

Maybe she should take that break now.

 

\--

 

Kim Jonghyun knows that this is Im Youngmin’s fault. After all, he’s the one craving pizza from this particular pizzeria, but nope, he had to ask Jonghyun to get it because she can’t be left alone at their shared apartment with the stove on and Minki is out with Aron.

Well, the food here is good and budget-friendly, so she can’t really complain. Add to that that the girl she has a crush on apparently works here now, and Jonghyun pretty much doesn’t want to leave. 

She’s been crushing on Hwang Minhyun since freshman year, ever since they’d sat next to each other in their Introduction to Literature class and she had saved Jonghyun’s grade by patiently explaining the elements of poetry and drama. 

It didn’t help that she had looked so cute while doing so, and that set Jonghyun for the next year of university and now here she is, a sophomore who really wants to ask the cute girl manning the cashier out.

She really wants to, but she’s also this close to chickening out because she’s terrible at being forward and none of her housemates are around to be her buffers.

Speaking of her housemates, she takes her phone out to message their shared group chat. Even if they aren’t physically present, they can at least lend her some emotional support, right?

 

**housemates (3)**  

_ onibugi: help me _

_ alpaca: you’re getting a pizza, not a frog from lab _

_ onibugi: you don’t understand _

_ onibugi: hwang minhyun works @ wanna _

_ onibugi: she’s at the cashier _

_ onibugi: and she looks cute in her uniform :((((( _

_ mango: even better?? i don’t see the issue with this _

_ mango: please just end the pining and ask her out _

_ mango: it was cute before, but now it’s just sad _

_ onibugi: i hate you both i’m having this pizza by myself _

_alpaca: i didn’t ask you to go there to spend my money and not have me get my food :((_

 

-

 

Okay, scratch that, her housemates are useless and she might as well do something scary and actually ask Hwang Minhyun out.

Maybe in five minutes.

Or ten. Ten minutes could work… if Minhyun had still been behind the counter. Which she’s not.

Has she just lost her chance?

 

\--

 

Minhyun takes a deep breath, and then another before peering outside from the kitchens where sure enough, Jonghyun is still waiting for her order.

“Excuse me,” Jaehwan waves his spatula threateningly as he passes by. “Some of us aren’t on break—”

“Just let me wallow in peace,” Minhyun retorts before burying her head in her hands, trying to will herself to actually act like a normal person. Maybe if she thinks it enough, she won’t want to combust in embarrassment. 

“Who’s wallowing?” Sungwoon comes in holding several empty trays, and Woojin snickers while he puts another set of pizzas in the oven before he says, “Minhyun noona, over Jonghyun noona from dance club.”

“You are all terrible coworkers who shouldn’t nose around my love life.” Minhyun whines before taking some of the trays away from Sungwoon and placing them in the sink. “I already have Seongwoo around for exactly that purpose.”

“Yeah, but Seongwoo is just as terrible when it comes to wallowing over Kang Daniel.” Woojin butts in, and god, they really are a sorry pair of best friends. “Jonghyun noona is more than okay, and I’m pretty sure that she won’t turn you down if you invite her out to dinner.”

Jaehwan nods approvingly, brandishing his spatula at Woojin. “Look at that, a sensible statement. Please, noona. Just put yourself out of your misery and ask her if she wants to have pizza and see a movie. In fact, have pizza here before you see your movie and bring us more business—” 

“No!” Minhyun shudders at the thought of having her annoying (though sometimes endearing) coworkers (okay, fine, _occasional friends_ ) snooping around during her date. “It would be far away, where you can’t find us—”

“Sungwoon hyung knows more than half of the school,” Woojin adds in helpfully and Minhyun groans because she really can’t catch a break with these people. “But seriously, Minhyun noona, it’s not like you’re asking for a blood donation or proposing marriage.”

“Okay,” Sungwoon cuts in, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking severely stressed. “Her order is ready. Minhyun, just take it to her and casually ask if she would like to hang out.”

Minhyun opens her mouth to protest, but Sungwoon is not having it, handing her Jonghyun’s order before proceeding to push her out of the kitchen. 

“We’re doing this because we care—also, at least one of you won’t be pining in front of the pizza—” 

“What’s that supposed to mean—” The door closes before Minhyun can get a straight answer and she sighs, making a mental note to strangle Sungwoon and Jaehwan once they least expect it. Never mind the fact that Jisung oppa would have her head for getting rid of two of their employees.

Her eyes drift towards Jonghyun, to her pizza, and back to Jonghyun again. 

She might as well pluck the courage and try to make decent conversation.

 

\--

 

Jonghyun might have continued to panic about her lost chance, only to panic even more when she looks up and sees Minhyun standing in front of her with her order. 

“One family-size four-cheese pizza?” Minhyun holds the box out and Jonghyun takes it, thanking her profusely.

“I thought you were at the cashier?” Jonghyun is relieved that her voice sounds slightly more stable than she expected.

Minhyun rubs the back of her neck, taking the seat across Jonghyun and holy shit, it’s the seat across Jonghyun. “I’m on a short break, actually. Sungwoon oppa just asked if I could bring this out since he had something to do in the kitchen.”

“I didn’t know you worked here—” Jonghyun blurts out, and she really should learn how to talk to people, she’s terrible at this.

“It was a recent development,” Minhyun’s tone is wry, her hand reaching for the napkin holder and taking one napkin out. “It’s nice though, at least I’m not broke for the semester and the guys aren’t as crazy during work hours.” 

Jonghyun winces in sympathy, because projects really do drain the wallet. “I know. We had to photocopy one of our textbooks for physiology since it’s too rare and there aren’t enough copies for all the health science majors.”

“Relatable.” Minhyun grins, and the way her mouth moves up a little is very attractive to Jonghyun. “I had to find a few books for my lit majors and get some of the handouts for class. They were pretty heavy.”

It’s easy to talk to Minhyun, Jonghyun thinks. It always has been, but because of their different majors, their paths haven’t crossed often despite the number of mutual friends they share. 

Maybe it’s about time she changes that. 

“Minhyun noona!” Woojin peers out from the kitchen, expression a bit panicked. “We’re really sorry, but we really need your help with something in the back.”

Minhyun gets up immediately, expression concerned. “Is everything okay? Did Jaehwan accidentally set something on fire—” 

“Well—” The sigh Minhyun lets out is unmistakable, and Jonghyun feels like she needs to get going.

“I should go,” She says, getting to her feet and reaching for her order. “But at least I know to come here if I want to talk to you. We haven’t caught up in ages.”

“I’d like that,” Minhyun smiles, getting out of the booth as well. “I’ll see you around?”

“Definitely,” Jonghyun nods, and she absolutely does not trip while heading out of the pizza parlor. Nope. 

It takes a few minutes to get to her dorms, and surprisingly, both of her useless housemates are already home. 

“My food!” Youngmin cheers before taking the box from Jonghyun and placing it on the table. “You’re the best, Jonghyunnie.” 

“And you two are no help at all.” She scowls, sitting down at the table and opening the box of pizza. “I needed emotional support and you didn’t give it!”

Minki rolls her eyes from her spot in front of the fridge, taking out the carton of orange juice. “We do give you emotional support. It’s not our fault you keep finding reasons not to talk to her because you’re nervous.”

“Well now she doesn’t have an excuse,” Youngmin cuts in, and now Jonghyun feels confused. “Considering Minhyun decided to take matters into her own hands first.”

Wait, what?

Youngmin hands Jonghyun one of the napkins from the pizza box and sure enough, there’s a note on it.

 

_ My kkt is @optimushwang :) So we can plan our next catch-up session or hang out~ _

_ -Minhyun _

 

Jonghyun takes it back, Youngmin isn’t a useless housemate. He’s the best housemate in the world and his pizza needs have secured her Hwang Minhyun’s contact.

Now it’s her turn to make a move.

 

\--

 

“Sorry, noona,” Woojin apologizes hours later as he mops up the mess on the floor, with Minhyun washing the large pan that had held the sauce. “We interrupted you during your break too.”

“While I’m disappointed in how you handled the mess,” Minhyun pauses, trying to scrub a particularly difficult spot. “I’m not _that_ mad. I managed to hold a decent conversation without stuttering and she did say she’d visit me.”

“I am also sorry for contributing to the mess,” Sungwoon says from her left, scrubbing an equally large pot. “But I’m proud of you. Baby steps, Hwang, baby steps.”

“At least at this rate, only Seongwoo noona will be left to deal with her crush problems,” Woojin adds, and yeah, Minhyun kind of has her shit together now. Kind of.

Their shift ends about an hour later, and Minhyun is just ready to nap and maybe finish a few pages of her novel for one of her classes. It’s still a bit early, so she figures she can complete a chapter or two. 

She heads towards her locker, grabbing her change of clothes before checking some of the notifs on her phone, nearly dropping it when she finally checks her messenger. 

 

_ onibugi: hi minhyun~ this is jonghyun! sorry i took so long >< i was wondering if you were free to hang out on saturday? _

 

Minhyun stares at her phone for a few more minutes, trying to make sure she’s not dreaming but it’s real, it’s definitely real.

 

_ optimushwang: hi jonghyun~ it’s okay! and i’m free on saturday :) where would you like to go? _

 

She presses _Send_  before she loses her nerve, and a reply comes almost immediately. 

 

She is definitely making more progress now, after all, she’s got a date now. A friendly date, but that still counts.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, come say hi on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bugitonight)~


End file.
